Infinito
by Karkinos
Summary: Ellos no pudieron tenerse pero nunca dejaron de amarse,ahora treinta años después se vuelven a ver en la boda de sus hijos, y todo es tan real que sienten que ni el tiempo ni la distancia a podido acarbar sus sentimientos ¡Feliz cumpleaños muminSarita!


**¡Buenos Días!**

**Hoy me he levantado y he visto que era el cumpleaños de una de mis escritoras favoritas de Fanfiction, ¡Felicidades MuminSarita! Espero que disfrutes de tu día y que te guste el fic, Es un D-G un poco atípico, y al igual que tú me apasiona esta pareja, siempre ha sido mi favorita y siempre lo será.**

**Un beso a todos!**

_Cursiva: Es una historia a parte que se enlaza con lo que está escrito normal._

**Infinito**

_- Te quiero._

_- No, no me quieres, es todo una mentira, tú y yo, nada de esto es real, nada existe, hemos estado luchando por un nosotros que está más vacío que este castillo derruido en el que estamos. No me quieres, igual que yo no te quiero a ti._

_

* * *

_Estaba nerviosa, tan nerviosa que quería bailar, gritar, saltar, montar en monopatín, nadar ocho kilómetros, cazar tiburones, domar un thestral y hacer el pino, todo a la vez. Pero es que no todos los días te casas con el amor de tu vida. Iba como una musa griega, justo lo que había querido desde que era pequeña. Una tela de seda blanca de corte imperio rodeaba su cuerpo, drapeado en el busto y con unas pequeñas flores en las tiras, la falda era lisa con caída al sesgo y era separada del busto por una tira en diagonal adornada también con flores. El pero corto y alborotado, lo llevaba peinado al más puro estilo Potter, indomable y cada punta a un lado.

Su abuela había querido alargárselo con un hechizo, aunque fuera para ese momento, pero ella no, ella era fiel a sus costumbres y si nunca se lo había dejado crecer, no empezaría hacerlo ahora, terca como solo una Weasley lo era. Miró el ramo de camelias encima de la cama de su madre.

.- ¿Ya estás lista, cariño? – Su madre y su madrina, Luna Lovegood acababan de pasar. – Merlín, estás preciosa.

* * *

_Ella le miró a los ojos y sintió un desagradable escalofrío. _

_- Por un segundo pensé que… que todo podía dejarse de ver gris y frío. _

_- Ese segundo duró demasiado poco, ¿verdad? – él se tapó la cara con las manos- Todo esto es como tú dijiste que sería, la vida se ha escapado de nuestras manos, nuestro momento se ha ido._

_- Pero no pensé que esto, que me ha llenado tanto me parecería tan pequeño, tan efímero. - se abrazó a sí misma._

_- En una guerra todo se desvanece en cuestión de segundos._

_

* * *

_Luna llevaba puesto un vestido plateado hasta los pies, con un solo tirante, el pelo liso hasta la cintura con una flor a un lado, su maquillaje era suave. Su madre iba preciosa, había elegido un vestido de alta costura de color champagne, que casi no se diferenciaba con su piel, (debido al ligero moreno que había cogido en sus últimas vacaciones). Ajustado arriba, suelto a partir de la cintura, tenía una caída perfecta, vaporoso pero ajustado.

.- ¡Mamá! Pero si la que está impresionante eres tú.- Rió Lily Luna.- Si no fuera porque sé que estás enamorada de papá, diría que vienes hoy a ligar con algún madurito tío de…

.- Anda hija, para echarme otro cargo estoy yo.- Las tres rieron.- El novio ya está listo, se encuentra con tu padre y tus tíos Weasley en el descansillo.

.- SI, la verdad es que después de tantas bodas no sé cómo no se cansan de amenazar a los novios.- Se rió la rubia.- Esa sobreprotección Weasley da mucho miedo.

.- ¡Bah! Déjalos, ellos son felices así.- Se rió la pequeña.- Antes Hugo ha venido a verme, estaba un poco raro.

.- Con la cogorza que os pillasteis anoche no me extraña, yo incluso dudaba que tu pudieras levantarte.- Rió Ginny.- Además su prima favorita se casa, siempre habéis estado juntos, él se va a Rumanía con Charley y tú te quedas aquí. – Ginny acarició el cabello de su hija.

.- Las cosas no van a cambiar entre nosotros por muy lejos que estemos ya le he tranquilizado esta mañana.- Sonrió Lily.- Además se ha alegrado al recordar que había hablado con James y Albus para ir a ponerle las cosas claras a ese "Pijito".

.- Bueno, tú no te preocupes, son inofensivos, sobretodo porque saben que las mujeres Weasley son peores que ellos.- Soltó Luna. ¿Qué? No me miréis así, es la verdad.

Y eso fue lo que Lily necesitaba para relajarse, una conversación con dos de las personas que más quería en el mundo. Cuando la cabeza de su padre asomó por la puerta supo que había llegado el momento; las dos mujeres se fueron rápidamente deseándole suerte. La ceremonia pasó volando, fue preciosa, bajo la luz de la luna, protegidos por las estrellas, arrullados por el olor dulce de las damas de noche y los rosales que habían instalado en el patio de la Mansión Malfoy.

* * *

_- Quizás no me quiero conformar solo con esto, quizás quiera luchar por algo más.- le miró con dureza a los ojos._

_- No lo harás, no vas a luchar, no tienes fuerzas suficientes y yo, quizás tampoco tenga fuerzas o realmente es que no quiero tenerlas. _

_- Sabía que dirías eso. - volvió a agachar la cabeza._

_- Sabes muchas de mi, más de las que yo puedo controlar._

_

* * *

_Ella dio el si quiero más enérgico que pudo y eso hizo que todos los invitados se riesen, así era Lily. La pelirroja pequeña se tiró a los brazos de su rubio marido Scorpius Malfoy, que estrechó con fuerza su cintura, todo el mundo vitoreó. Pero ellos no se dieron cuenta de nada, estaban perdidos el uno en el otro, feliz de que todo el mundo los aceptase y se alegrase por ellos. ¡Se amaban! Y no había nada más en el mundo.

_

* * *

_

_El viento mecía sus cabellos, sus ojos estaban humedecidos, sus labios agrietados, sus cuerpos sucios, llenos de barro y de sangre, con un campo de destrucción a las espaldas, un imponente castillo destruido, un mago oscuro derrotado. Y ellos solo tenían una cosa en mente, separarse, antes de que todo doliera demasiado como para hacerlo, antes de que dejaran de ser cobardes y se convirtiesen en héroes._

____

___

* * *

_

La comida hizo que todo el mundo quisiera levantarse, para bajar el hinchazón del estómago, cuando vino el postre, todo el mundo volvió a tomar asiento, puesto que el padre del novio se levantó y con la copa pidió la atención. Al principio cuando los novios anunciaron su compromiso a sus familias, todo el mundo estaba expectante ante la reacción de Draco Malfoy. Por todos era bien sabido que le había costado admitir la gran amistad que surgió desde primer curso entre su hijo con el _ahora no tan pequeño _Albus Potter y la pelirroja listilla de Rose Weasley, los hijos de sus mayores enemigos en el colegio, aunque al paso de los años lo había aceptado. Pero que una Potter pasara a formar parte de los Malfoy era harina de otro costal. Para asombro de todos, cuando los dos muchachos fueron a comunicárselo, él solamente les sonrió y se dirigió a su escritorio, nunca se había manifestado ni a favor ni en contra.

___

* * *

__No hubo beso, tampoco abrazos ni siquiera un vago intento de dulces palabras. Ella se dio media vuelta y caminó en dirección a la muchedumbre, para reunirse con su familia, su familia rota, como si fuera un preso condenado al patíbulo._

* * *

.- Desde siempre supe que Scorpius era especial, desde que desde niño se dedicaba a pintarrajear las paredes de la Mansión porque decía que era demasiado aburrida e hizo magia accidental para que así permanecieran, hasta el día en que me dijo que nos dijo, perdón que había quedado en la casa Gryffindor. – esto hizo reír al salón entero.- No se que es mejor, si tener aún todavía las paredes pintadas de la Mansión o que tu hijo sea un leoncito. – más risas.- El día en que me dijo que su mejor amigo se llamaba Albus Potter y que me gustase o no iban a ser amigos, entonces me di cuenta de que…No había salido a mi lado de la familia.- Astoria le golpeó en el brazo.- Poco a poco me fui dando cuenta de que no había que culpar al pobre muchacho de los genes que ha heredado del listillo de su padre, casi ya es como de mi familia.- Harry Potter se empezó a reír a carcajadas.- Es en serio. Pero la noticia que más me impactó fue cuando me dijo que iba a casarse con Lily, la que había sido amiga suya después de Albus y estuvo con él en lo bueno y en lo malo, siempre. – Hubo un tenso silencio.- No he sido el mejor padre ni el mejor esposo, puede que ni el mejor hombre de negocios – añadió con una sonrisa torcida.- Pero si se lo que es el amor y la felicidad que se alcanza cuando puedes saborearlo en paz. Por eso, tenéis mi bendición y espero que seáis siempre felices. Mi último regalo a parte de las Luna de Miel en Japón, es leeros este fragmento que una vez alguien me hizo el favor de conocer.

* * *

_Él sin embargo decidió quedarse ahí parado mirando cómo se abrazaba a sí misma mientras intentaba dar un paso más, como su cabello pelirrojo era azotado por el furioso viento, casi hasta podía sentir como las lágrimas le corrían por las mejillas. No podía quitar sus ojos de ella, no quería quitarlos, deseaba grabar con fuego esa silueta perdida entre la espesa bruma del anochecer, no había gloria en lo que estaba haciendo pero no había podido darle un héroe, no habría sabido como serlo…Tal vez ella no quería uno (otro), como él se había imaginado, pero ya era tarde para preguntar. _

* * *

Draco Malfoy se aclaró la garganta, se giró a mirar a la pareja de recién casados y les sonrió, su hijo tenía los ojos llorosos, y Lily, bueno estaba intentando que el rímel no se le corriese más, a su lado Ginny le acariciaba la cabeza, no le había mirado ni un solo momento. Pero cuando comenzó a hablar sintió de nuevo, la fuerza de esos ojos chocolate para él.

"En la Universidad de tus aceras, calle del sueño convertida en mito, espejo de románticas quimeras, supimos que el amor es infinito" Sed felices, hijos, porque la vida os a dado una oportunidad preciosa.

* * *

_Solo cuando la silueta de la pelirroja se había perdido en la distancia, se permitió llorar, por fin la había perdido ya no volvería a enredarse en su pelo, ni a besarla, ni a acariciar su mano las noches en las que la rescataba de las mazmorras…Ya no habría más dolor, ni más encuentros ocultos, por fin sabía que ella estaría completamente a salvo._

* * *

Lo que vino después fue todo muy confuso, las mujeres del casamiento estaban todas con lágrimas en los ojos, su hijo tuvo que limpiarse un par, Lily se abalanzó sobre él dándole las gracias, Harry Potter aplaudió como nunca, Astoria abrazaba a su hijo, el llanto de Molly Weasley se escuchaba, seguramente por todo Londres, pero, él seguía sin poder apartar los ojos de ella. Allí de pie, alta, madura, con más curvas, con más seguridad estaba ella, que se acercaba a él, Lily se apartó y Ginny Abrazó al rubio permitiéndose derramar un par de lágrimas en su traje.

_

* * *

__Pero lejos de él, tan lejos que tenía la certeza de que nunca volvería a estar entre sus brazos._

* * *

Y fueron solo unos segundos, tan íntimos y eternos para ellos que varias cabezas se giraron al ver a los supuestos consuegros que se odiaban tan apretados, que como si quemasen se soltaron, mirándose a los ojos. Ella volvió junto a su esposo, y él se refugió en Astoria.

* * *

_Aunque muy dentro siempre guardaría la pequeña llama de la esperanza, y que en algún momento de sus vidas pudiesen volver a rozarse, a pesar de que no pudieran tenerse._

* * *

No bailaron en toda la noche, teniendo miedo de que sus sentimientos volviesen a aflorar en ese momento tan inoportuno. Hasta que un alocado grito James les hizo cambiar de pareja y quedarse uno enfrente del otro. Inmediatamente se cogieron y empezaron a moverse al son de la música, perdidos en el olor de ese cuerpo extraño y deseado desde hacía más de treinta y cinco años.

- Te has acordado, sigues recordándolo.- Ella apretó su fuerte hombro.- Lo sabía.

- Sigues sabiendo demasiadas cosas de mí. – La miró a los ojos.- Ellos han tenido la oportunidad que nosotros no pudimos tener.

- Lo hicimos todo demasiado complicado. – Ella bajó la vista.- Es increíble, como después de tantos años, mi corazón sigue moviéndose tan rápido cuando estás cerca.

- Es lo que tiene el amor, es infinito.

La canción terminó y ellos se volvieron a separar, otra vez.

**UN RR de caridad? :D**


End file.
